csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Z
For ''Counter-Strike Online 2 version, see Zombie Z/CSO2. '''Zombie Z' is a game mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Every round evolving zombie and human ability! Get a virus score through battle, consume your score and make a variation. Every time you make a mutation, you gain random power and become more powerful. Objective *Human: Survive zombie attacks or kill all zombies for the rest of the time. *Zombies: Infect all humans. Tips *During battle, if you accumulate virus scores, your level will increase. *You can increase the number of weapons and zombie classes you can use depending on your level. *You can level up by attacking zombies as human, taking damage as zombie, and through round progression. *When purchasing random weapons, only weapons that match your level appear. *You starting with Battle Glock, instead default Glock. Mode Settings *Damage score will pop out on the target when you do damage to zombies or humans. *Flashbang will be turned into Liquid-Nitrogen Grenades upon acquiring the "Nitrogen Grenade" mutation. Upon detonation, it will freeze (and push away from the center of detonation) zombies, rendering them immobile and unable to attack. *Smoke grenade will be converted into Vaccine Grenades, which will damage zombies within the hazy blue mist it creates upon detonation. Zombie Stats Mutations ; 6 February 2020 *Added the ability to level down. **The level down button is added to the mutation list window (L key). **1 level goes down as $9000 is spent. *If there are no mutations that can be removed, 1 point will be deducted. *The balance of Banshee and Voodoo Zombies has been changed. **Banshee ***Damage taken reduced by 70 while using the Pulling skill. ***Range and pulling force increased for the Pulling skill. **Voodoo Zombie ***The Heal skill now recovers 1,800 HP every 1.5 seconds over 6 seconds. ***Cooldown for the Heal skill reduced to 12 seconds. ***Increased amount of HP recovered automatically to 800. ***Slightly increased Movement Speed. *The weapons obtained from the Season Pass Pass will be enhanced when used in this mode. **This enhancement effect will be applied till the Season ends. ; 5 September 2019 ; 4 April 2019 *You can purchase recommended weapons directly from the Buy menu. *Special weapons such as season weapons can be purchased directly, but they have been changed so that they can not be used as random weapons. *Mutation acquisition motion time has been reduced (can be used while moving). *The mutation value has been changed to keep the same room when reconnecting. *Mutation error (double jump recognition) has been fixed. ; 13 December 2018 ; All ;Human ;Zombie Weapons and Zombies Level Unlock Release date *South Korea: 13 September 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 September 2018. *China: 19 September 2018. *Japan: 19 September 2018. *Indonesia: 19 September 2018. *CSN:Z: 10 October 2018. Gallery zombieZ poster.png|Poster zombieZ 1.jpg|Use dollars to buy weapons, ammo and equipment zombeZ 2.jpg|If you have a mutation point available, ress the V key to get a random mutation power ('Enthusiasm' in the screenshot) zombeZ 3.jpg|Your level progress can be seen at the bottom of the screen zombeZ 4.jpg|Strong weapons are locked at first and the human players have to level up to use it zombeZ 5.jpg|Various powers and abilities can be obtained by leveling up and spending mutation points Category:Modes